It came from nowhere
by RoseVera1
Summary: It just came from nowhere, i mean they fly in the air everyday so, we should be used to them but nothing prepared us for this. No one saw this coming. Please help me Edward i'm trapped there fire everywhere please help me. All human
1. Bella Pov

**Bella POV**

New York mornings. Bright blue sky, people rushing to work chatting on phones, some waiting for the traffic light to change from don't walk to walk as I walked down the side walk trying to doge all the cracks. I smiled at Mrs Stanley as she opened her fruit and vegetable store I always, love coming her after work and smelling the great smells.

It was just a normal morning I; remember walking in the entrance of the North Tower and saying "Good Morning" to Rachael the little old lady who is going to retiring next month, and entering the lift pushing the button for the 60th floor.

Ding "Floor 60" the ringing of the lift bell and automatic voice pulled me from my thoughts; I walked out and sat down at my desk

I looked over at the picture on my desk, it was of mine and Edwards honey moon, _I closed my eyes remembering my surprise when we landed in Brazil, the hot sunny sun shining down on my face as we layed relaxing on the beach, th__e ocean was calm and a deep blue colour, I looked to my left and saw Edward lying on his stomach sound asleep not that im surprised we, did do a good job of tiring each other out last night I looked over at his back and notice it slowly turning red I, did __tell him to put sun cream on but he didn't listen oh well it's his own fault._

"Late again Cullen this is the third time this week one more time and your fired" my boss Mr Newton shouted at me. I can't help if I have morning sickness yes you heard it right morning sickness I'm pregnant I only, just found out this morning after taking a test that's why I was late, anyway back to Newton.

"Sorry sir I'll make sure it won't happen again" I told him.

"Well make sure you're not now, get back to work", and with that he turned on his heal and walked away. I slowly sat back down at my desk, he's always been like this with me it's was because I choose Edward over him. I mean I was eighteen and me and Edward have been friends sense we were two I remember that day. _It wa__s our prom and Edward was going with his girlfriend Tanya, she had blonde hair, big boobs which are fake I mean who has boobs that big and she hated me because of my friendship with Edward. Mike has always liked me and kept asking me to prom even though I __didn't want to go, so me being me said yes, Edward was not impressed but I didn't matter he had Tanya. So that's why I sat in a chair for 6 hours letting Alice play Barbie Bella. Half way though the prom Tanya was off somewhere probley putting more makeup __on her fake face and Mike well he was round here someone, I was just sat at the table board so Edward offered to dance with me, and luck has it as soon as we are up a slow song comes on…_

_**The day we meet,**_

_**Frozen I held my breath**_

_**Right from the start **_

_**I knew that I'd found a home for my heart …**_

_**Beats fast**_

_**Colours and promises**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone?**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**(Chorus)**_

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave **_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me **_

_**Every breath **_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**(Chorus)**_

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all belong I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more **

_**One step closer**_

_**(Chorus)**_

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all belong I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more **

_As the song came to an end I looked up to Edwards hazel eyes sparkling in the lights and as we both had the same thought we both went in for a kiss. It was like a spark and every since then we have been together, after telling Mike and Tanya of course and you can imagine what that was like._

Any way back to work I logged on to my computer and glanced down at the time in the corner of the screen 8:45 I need to call Alice later and ask if she can help me find a dress for later, any way back to work it only felt like I was working for a minute when….

I could hear my work mates that worked on the same level as me scream I looked up as the room began to shake and whirling of an engine could be heard it was a plane and it was heading straight towards us.

OH NO!

The whole building abruptly began to shake all the windows smashed with the force of whatever happened above on the floors higher up.

I stumbled backwards wrapping my hands round my stomach hoping to protect my unborn baby, something hard hit me on the back of the head I feel to the ground the last thing I remember before blacking out was people crying saying a plane hit the building.

**Hey Guy sorry I haven't updated for ages I just been really busy with Course work and GCSE I am going to try and update regular and I have lots of ideas which I wrote down and will try and upload as soon as in can **

**Thanks Guys RoseVera1 xx**


	2. Edward Pov

**Edward Pov**

Another day at work, me and Emmett are washing the fire trucks, well we were until Emmett decided that he was board and started to have a water fight. Now we were both dripping wet but at least the trucks were clean.

"Cullen, Hale get your arses up here now and get changed I'm, not running a water park so stop mucking around and get on with what you're supposed to do" shouted our boss Mr Black as he slammed his office door the windows shook with the force.

"Soooo how things with my sister? " Emmett asked as we were getting clean up

"Things are alright she has been acting odd these last, few mornings like getting up early, and you can hear her being sick in the bath room but whenever I ask if she alright, she will just brush me off and say she fine and that I worry too much" I said while pulling my top on and collapsing on the coach in the, locker room.

"Well maybe she just ate something that was off" Emmett said sitting on the coach next to me.

"I'm going to take her out to dinner tonight because she Bella and she's the best"

Emmett was about to reply when all of a sudden you could hear the loud rumble of a plane engine and everything began to shake. We stood up and ran outside just in time to see a plane crash into the top of the North Tower; a big fire ball erupted from the gap and piece of rubble and burnt paper floated down in the gentle breeze of the wind.

My first thought was Bella she worked in the North Tower and and…

I froze not being able to think of anything else.

A stinging pain from my face snapped my out from my frozen shock my head snapped up and I cupped my check staring at Emmett he had just slapped me.

"Snap out of it Edward that's your wife and my sister in that building and she could be hurt and you are just standing there doing nothing" he all but shouted at me.

I was about to answer when the alarm went off singling that we were needed, all the crew came sliding down the pole from the sleeping area grabbed their stuff and jumped into the truck me and Emmett following their attentions.

As we went full speed towards the Towers I sent a thought to Bella.

_Hold on love I'm coming to rescue you just please hold on!_


	3. Trapped

**Bella Pov**

I have no idea how long I was out from 5 maybe 10 minutes, but when I woke up I was lying on the floor coved in glass and my hands still wrapped round my stomach.

Still lying on the floor I looked round the room I could see Ben picking items up off the floor, Eric helping Angela up, Jessica came running over to me helping me up.

"Bella are you alright your heads bleeding pretty badly" I nodded slowly and with one hand let go of my stomach and reach up to touch my head sure enough I could feel the slimly wet feeling of blood running down my fore head.

"What happened" I asked still looking round the room everything was a mass paper on the floor, plants snapped and tipped over empty gaps in the window were glass should be, but now the glass was lying all over the floor.

"A Plane crashed into the higher up levels of the building" she said while looking around making sure no one else was hurt on our level, I looked at her as if she was joking but she wasn't I'm mean if a plane didn't crash what would of caused this disruption.

I, Angela, Ben, Eric and Jessica made our way to the stair case passing Mr Newton's office on the way, I open up his door, an poked my head in he was there lying on the floor, not moving pale as a ghost he was covered in bits of the celling, I carefully felt down next to him and felt for a pulse but nothing was there he was dead.

I felt sick.

I quickly stood up and ran out the room the others, looked at me curious but I just shock my head signalling no.

We made our way to the stair case I looked up the flight of stairs leading to the next level flames are quickly making their way down lapping at anything in their way. You could hear the screams of people trapped up above us, innocent people that have done nothing wrong but are being punished like this.

The room starts to go a charcoal grey colour the smoke is pouring in catching up with us, I start coughing we need to move faster and get out of here. We start to make our way down the steps only making it to floor 50th but found it impossible to move any further parts, of the celling have collapse making it hard to get pass.

"Great were trapped here" I shouted to no one in particular.

Jessica and Angela and broke down crying saying they didn't want to die

You could hear the faint sound of serein's in the distance and I thought everything was going to ok, I looked over to the clock 9:03.

When you could feel the rumble of a plane engine again just like before the building shook and the force of impact made all of us fall over.

You could hear people down below screaming and cry saying that the South Tower had just been hit.

I closed my eyes and sent a thought to Edward

_**Edward, **_

_**Im alright just scared where trapped on the 50**__**th**__** floor the second, tower just been hit, if I don't get out alive I want you to know that I love you with all my heart xxxx**_


	4. Helpless

**Edward Pov**

As we were racing to the towers you could hear the same sound as before I looked out the window just in time to see a another plane crash in to the South Tower.

This was no accident I mean who accidently fly's to planes in to the world largest buildings, any way as we came to a screeching halt, you could see bits of burnt paper flying around in the wind someone's baseball cap and other items.

I looked up at the North Tower black smoke was pouring out of the gaping hole flames visible looking an angry orange, red colour.

I closed my eyes and swear I heard Bella's voice in my head

_**Edward, **_

_**Im alright just scared where trapped on the 50**__**th**__** floor the second, tower just been hit, if I don't get out alive I want you to know that I love you with all my heart xxxx**_

Hold on Bella I promise I'm coming to get you. I walked over to my boss Mr Black he was already sending men in to the South Tower but no one in to the North.

People ran out of both buildings some looking socked, some carrying hurt people and others burnt screaming in pain.

"Sir why is no one going in the North Tower" Emmett asked standing next to me

"Because It was hit fist and has been on fire longer, so we need to make sure the structure is safe enough for you, guys to enter" he said without looking up.

More sirens could be heard, police, more fire and paramedics racing to help.

I looked back around and saw people entering the North Tower

"Sir I'm going in to" I told him while grabbing my stuff

"No you are not Cullen"

"Why not" I replied getting annoyed I just want to go in and rescue Bella

"Because I said so your job is to stay out here and help the people that are going to be brought out" and with that he walked away.

A while later…

I was starting to get annoyed I looked over at my watch a gift from Bella for our wedding

9:58 I been doing this job for 55 minutes and was pissed in should be in the building helping find Bella not out here doing nothing.

I was about to go and complain to Mr Black when the South Tower collapse we all watched in horrer as It came crashing down people and fire officers still inside.

A big cloud of dust came sweeping across New York.

People were running and diving for cover, some hiding in shops others in cars, all trying to find somewhere to protect them.

Me and Emmett ran and jumped in to the truck for cover 2 maybe 5 minutes later the dust settled enough for us to get out.

People are crying, screaming on the street, some frozen in shock with their hand over their mouth.

I ran over to my boss.

"LISTEN SIR I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY BUT MY WIFE IS IN THAT TOWER AND IF THE SOUTH COLLAPSED THAT MEAN THIS ONE IS GOING TO FOLLOW SOON AND ANOTHER THING….

I never to finish that sentence because to mine and Emmett's horror the North Tower began to collapse

"**BELLA****!****"**


	5. Going Down

**Bella Pov**

When we first heard the sirens I saw the hope in everybody's eyes, I carefully pulled myself up off the floor and looked through the window gap, I could see flocks of firemen rushing into the South Tower, they looked like ants.

'_Strange'_ I thought to myself that was until I looked up at the Tower and notice the same think black smoke pouring out of it and a gaping hole in the side.

'_Shit so both towers have been hit but who would do something, like this and why are only firemen entering the South Tower not the North one?_

The heat is starting to become unbearable and I'm finding it hard to breath.

My hands wrap round my stomach as I collapse back onto the floor praying to god that me and my baby get out of here.

Ben walks over with a cloth and a water bottle, slowly tipping some water on the cloth and gently holding over my nose and mouth. I look over to the others and see them all sat on the floor to doing the same as me.

I don't know how long we been sat here in the building 15 maybe 20 minutes but, what I did know was the room was becoming more and more foggy, and even though there were gaps from the windows I didn't seem to disappear.

Flames are becoming more visible, and just when you think nothing else can go wrong, it did.

"Look out!" we could hear someone shout from outside as soon as he said that, a loud rumble and crashing sound could be heard, Angela stood up and gasp.

"What's wrong" I asked trying to see her more clearly but it was becoming more hard.

"The Sout…..h Tow…er hust collapse oh my god I… can't believe it…!?"

We all just froze in shook.

And to make matters worse the building began to shake and give way and began to fall.

It was like everything happening in slow motion,

I wrapped my hands round my stomach,

The floor gave way,

Everyone screamed,

The last the thing I remember was metal and other things falling on top of me trapping me and pinning down.

Than everything went black.


	6. Rescue Part 1 Edward Pov

**Edward Pov**

**Last on It Came From Nowhere:**

_People are crying, screaming on the street, some frozen in shock with their hand over their mouth._

_I ran over to my boss._

"_LISTEN SIR I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY BUT MY WIFE IS IN THAT TOWER AND IF THE SOUTH COLLAPSED THAT MEAN THIS ONE IS GOING TO FOLLOW SOON AND ANOTHER THING…._

_I never to finish that sentence because to mine and Emmett's horror the North Tower began to collapse_

"_**BELLA!"**__** 9:59**_

It has been 901 minutes since the tower collapse 1100 minutes since I woke up this morning and left Bella asleep in our bed.

Our bed, I wish we were there right now, safe and with each other but we aren't.

I don't even know if Bella was still alive.

**Flash Back**

**The South Tower had just collapsed **

**I not sure how long I was stood there staring, not moving just frozen on the spot this is like a bad dream where you want to wake up but can't because it's real right there in front of you black and white.**

**I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder**

"**Edward snap out of it" Emmett shouted at me, I nodded slowly not trusting my voice I looked at the wreckage in front of me, parts on the building were lying broken charcoal grey colour abandon on the floor everything was everywhere office items desks, chairs, lights all sorts just lying on a pile on the floor burnt, broken useless.**

We have now been searching for survivors for the last 901 minutes since the towers collapse, so far we have found 16 wounded survivors and 24 people that unfortanley did not survive but still no Bella.

Please Bella wherever you are please hold on I am going to find you and will, not give up until I do xx

**Hi Guy sorry I haven't updated I been busy with school and other things **

**Sorry it's not that long im finding it hard to write down my ideas I have them in my head but when I go to type them they don't sound right. **

**Thanks Rosevera1 **


	7. Rescue Part 2 Bella Pov

**Rescue Part2**

**Bella pov**

"Bella, Bella" I could hear someone calling my name.

Slowly I opened my eyes and was met with the darkness, my hands still wrapped round my stomach protecting my baby.

"Bella" I carefully moved my head to the right blinking through the darkness

"Ben" I called out not sure if it was him or not.

I could feel a warm liquid running down my head the gash was bigger I tried to, move but regretted it as a shooting pain ran up, leg and im finding it a bit hard to breath but it not to bad at the moment.

"Yeah Bells it me" he replied after letting out a deep cough**.**

I looked to my left and saw Jessica gasping for breath like a fish out of water, there wasn't much light but you could see it in her eyes the light was slowly leaving, she was dying.

I reach over even though I was causing me more pain and grabbed her hand

She looked over at me and tried to speak but she couldn't.

"It's ok Jess you, don't have to say anything"

Jessica smiled weakly at me before staring off in to space. Her chest stopped moving the last of her tears running down her stilled face.

Tears poured out from the corner of my eyes

Minutes later I could hear movement I thought it was rescue workers but it was Ben carefully crawled his way through the rubble and layed down next to me, he took his top off and scrunched it up using it to wipe away the blood from my head.

We could hear people shouting above us and the sound of saws and diggers cutting and moving away the rumble looking for anyone that's still alive. All we could do was lay here trapped hoping someone would find us.

And we have no idea were Erica and Angela


End file.
